Immortality?
by AlexisPetrova
Summary: Katherine struggles with her new found human existence. Can she find a way out of it?


What was this feeling? Was that… No, it couldn't be! Only it was. And it had been a _long_ time since I'd experienced it. I thought I was past this, I thought I had finally defeated my enemies. I was supposed to finally be free. Five hundred years, and what for? Five hundred years of survival, of never looking back. Five centuries of looking after myself, not caring who I had to destroy in the process; defeating _anything and anyone _that stood in my way. I was a legend; vampires all over the world shivered upon hearing my name, they feared me to the point that they were willing to do anything not to be on my bad side. I was Katherine-freaking-Pierce; vampire, and survivor extraordinaire. I left human existence five hundred years ago and I have never regretted it once in those centuries; and now I was not willing to stay this way. I was going to find a way back to my natural self, and make _her_ pay. I'll make her pay for making me vulnerable once again; for turning me back into this useless, worthless entity, for rendering me unable to protect and look after myself. I was going to make sure _Elena_ paid.

For first I need to seek protection. I've just had this sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach that someone's been following my all summer. All summer I have been reaching out to my former allies, but so far I've gotten no response. And I couldn't risk being seen, and for word to get out that I was human again. My enemies were everywhere, and five months ago I wouldn't have given them the slightest consideration, I was much more deadly than any of them, more _powerful_. But now that power has been taken from me. And I had never been more afraid.

I had looked everywhere I could, but traveling without leaving traces to be followed is not as easy when you do not have compulsion on your side. So I have been searching the entirety of the US, wanting to get an answer whether I can be turned back. But no one's willing to give me answers. They'll all pay; I will make sure of that.

There only one solution left and I smirk as I think of it. Let's see how little Elena reacts to this.

I wasn't so difficult to get inside the Salvatore Manor, if there's anything I learned from my stay there was that they always leave the door unlocked. I guess those are the perks of being a vampire. A luxury I couldn't exactly afford now.

I help myself to a glass of bourbon while I listen to Damon coming down the stairs on the phone with _her_. My blood boils over, but I'm able to conceal that. Now I'm just glad that even as a human I can still control my emotions and not let them get the better of me. Stoicism always did look good on me.

"it's been a long summer Damon"

* * *

Here I am. On the run, once again. Seems as though five hundred years of it haven't been enough. What's worse is that now I don't have any special abilities to rely on, but only these two stupid _boys_; and while I'll admit that baby Gilbert has gotten pretty hot, and I'd love to see Elena worked up over her little brother and I copulating, I just can't. Not right now, at least. Doesn't mean I won't later; once I'm undead again. Because now I'm determined to, and I _always_ get what I want.

We have found a shitty motel just outside of Atlanta, and I'm forced to share the room with those idiots. My old self would've just ripped off their heads. But I can't afford to, they are my 'protectors' for the time being. I make my way to the tiny, smelly bathroom to freshen up a little, and try to wash away the dried blood from my wounds. I open the faucet, and lean in towards it when I hear it. It's just an air flow, but then I feel shivers going up and down my spine. Then I hear a voice I heard last a century and a half ago.

"Hello Katherine" the voice whispers in my hear, and the shivers get worse. Of all times, it had to be now, when I'm most vulnerable. "It's been a long time"

I slowly turn around and there she is, in her maid's skirts, her hat inched a little to the right. I can't ignore the mischief on her eyes, and the smirk that's clearly on her mouth.

"Emily" I will my voice to come out charming, and surprisingly it does. "You're supposed to be death"

"And as are you. Yet here you are" she looks me up and down and shakes her head. "I never thought I'd see the day when Katherine Pierce didn't look collected"

I only snarl at her.

"You're obviously here for a reason if you managed to come from the other side and reveal yourself to me. So what is it you want?"

"You've never been one for small talk, have you?" when she sees I'm about to retort, she holds up a finger and starts talking again. "but you're right, I did come here for a reason"

"So…" I speak when she refuses to elaborate.

"I got killed because of you. I had a family. And you betrayed me to the council."

"I highly doubt you came here to go down memory lane" I scoff.

"I was burned alive. You have any idea what that is?" I only cross my arms, and arch an eyebrow, annoyed by her.

"Better you die than I. I was just looking out for myself."

"Doesn't that line ever grow old?"

"That's what I've been doing for five hundred years. That's all I'll ever do"

"I know you will. That's what I'm counting on." She speaks again before I even open my mouth. "You see Katherine, you are quite known, even amongst witches. You've been making us yours slaves since you knew about our existence. You were the first non-original vampire to ever get to walk in the sunlight. You've terrorized families of witches your whole life. But we are willing to forget, for the cause of a greater evil. Witches talk on the other side, Katerina Petrova. We've all agreed on something"

"What have you agreed on?" I pretend to be interested.

"We want Silas out. And so do you."

"it doesn't matter what we want. He cannot be killed. He _is_ immortal. Not even your hocus pocus can do much." I shake my head.

"There's something you do not understand Katherine. If _Qetsiyah _wants him out, it means he'll be out sooner or later. She know how to take him down, but she requires your help, specifically your death" I don't think my eyebrows can raise any more, I look at her skeptically. Once again she opens her mouth before I could retort. "She'll make it worth your while"

"That's what Bonnie Bennett said, and guess what? She bailed! You must be out of your freaking mind if you think I'm willing to do any of that nonsense you just said"

"Bonnie was in no position to offer anything, let alone immortality. But Qetsiyah can. And she's willing to give it to you as long as you cooperate."

"She is right, I'm willing to concede you immortality" suddenly another voice appears behind Emily's back, and I had to blink multiple times trying to convince myself I'm not hallucinating.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously? You're another me?" I can only scoff away my disbelief. "Of course, you are. What else was I expecting"

"You got it wrong. _You_ are another me. I am the First Doppelganger. You exist thanks to me, I was responsible for our bloodline of doppelgangers to be created in the first place."

"Now how would you like to be truly immortal?" It's Bonnie's voice this time, and I just shake my head.

"You've already lied to me once. Why should I trust you know?"

"Because I have nothing to lose now"

"Yeah, I can see that." I smirk at her. "Let's just say that, hypothetically, I was a little bit interested in what you three have to say. By all means, enlighten me" I make a go-ahead sign with my hand.

"In order for Silas to perform the spell, he required some special ingredients. The energy of the sun and night combined,"

"A solar eclipse" I mutter. My older self only nods.

"Expression"

"The darkness" Bonnie adds in.

"Fire. And the most important one: the blood of a powerful witch. My blood" I stare at her disbelievingly, raising up a finger.

"No way. I know where you're going, and under no circumstances am I spilling my limited human blood for that motherfucker. No, no, no. Forget it!"

"Not even for immortality?" she smirks at me. "you and I are more alike than you'd think Katherine. We only care about ourselves. Do you know why I sealed Silas away? It wasn't because I was in love with him and he didn't love me back. It was because he was never going to be immortal as well. He was planning to kill me. The cure was never intentional; it was just a mere coincidence. I tried to feed it to him, but he somehow defeated my spell and stole the cure from me. The moment he was trying to get rid of it, was the moment I turned him to stone. He never wanted to be cured and killed so he could be with his one true love, don't ever think otherwise. His only true love is himself, and his immortality.

"Eventually I died, but I made sure to create purgatory, or as you call it nowadays 'The Other Side'. Nine centuries ago, the Five were created with the sole purpose of finding Silas, curing him then killing him."

"How do you think you can kill him now. He _is _immortal, and the only cure was used on me, unwillingly, might I add?"

"Do you know what the cure was made of?" she smirked. "It doesn't consist of much: just a little of my blood, a little of Silas's human blood, Silas's immortal blood, and the energy of the solar eclipse."

"It's gonna be a little hard to get a _little_ of Silas's human blood now, isn't it? I don't think blood can be preserved that well for two thousand years.

"That's where you come in. Although unwillingly, you consumed the cure. You have a part of Silas inside yourself. You two are linked, and Silas doesn't know that. Which will play on our favor. It's pretty much what Esther tried to do with her children. But she failed miserably, whereas I have _no intention_ to. I will see this through. Nothing will stand in my way, that I promise you."

"Isn't it _very _convenient that a solar eclipse is coming up just tomorrow?"

"Nothing is a coincidence, Katherine. You and I are the same. We do not leave anything to chance. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"You still haven't explained what you'll do to me" I merely point out, because yeah I will admit that it does sound interesting. What I wouldn't give to be immortal, never fearing anyone. Never having to run from anyone again.

"I have reunited quite an important amount of witches, who will perform the spell"

"Yeah, but what _does_ the spell consist of?"

"You'll see it as a trade of some sorts. You two are linked. I have been working on this one spell for centuries, just in case this ever came to reality."

"What _is _this?"

"Someone else taking the cure"

I look suspiciously at her, weighing whether she's being honest or not. She seems to hate Silas enough to try and take him out for good. I smirk to myself and to her.

"So, the spell…"

"To keep him from killing all of you, we witches from the other side will work together on a spell to put him out for a few hours. When he's out cold, that's where you come in. My living witches will perform the spell, with you two standing on an infinity symbol. It will require two types of magic: expression and the darkness. The eclipse will be over your heads, and then you'll feel as if your soul was leaving your body; you'll be dead for a couple hours. And then you should feel it getting back inside. If you're able to feel that, that means the spell worked and the transition is starting"

My eyebrows fly at the 'if' part. I'm not signing up for 'if'. I need to be sure of what I'm getting myself into.

"What do you mean _if_? I won't do this unless I'm sure I'll get what I want. I won't do it if there's a chance I might never wake up."

"You need to consider I'm just asking nicely out of respect. And you should watch your tone, seeing as you're also going to get something out of it. You also need to consider that with _any_ spell comes uncertainty, we can never be sure we'll get what we are expecting. Besides we all must make sacrifices and take chances, right? So yeas, Katherine, you only have a choice. You _will_ do this"

And with that everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up to voices chanting loudly over me; the sky is dark and there's fire all around us. In my mind I register they are chanting in Sanskrit, and then my encounter with Qetsiyah comes to the front of my mind. That stupid fool!

I hear moaning right next to me, and I turn around to see what it is. There is Silas, lying on the ground just like I am. His groans are starting to get louder and he sounds like he's in a lot of pain, I smile to myself. The asshole deserves it after what he's put me through.

I turn my eyes to where the witches are, and then I see Qetsiyah. She has a blank face, her eyes expressionless, she seems to be in a trance, only her mouth moving, and with each articulation of her mouths Silas's groaning increases. Then there's a smirk of someone who's finally getting even after a long time. Pretty much the face I'll portray if the spell works.

_If the spell works, Katherine. There's a big chance it won't._

I don't have time to worry about that, besides it's not like I have much of a choice, do I?

Suddenly there's a force pressing outwards from inside my chest, and it hurt so much that I cry out. _This feels worse than childbirth_. I think before it all turns black once again.

* * *

When I wake up later, I feel a hunger I had never felt before in all my 500 years of living. It's even stronger than when I first turned. Back in 1492. I have this huge urge to rip into anyone's throat and drain them of blood; and do it again, and again, and again, and again until my stomach hurts from so much blood.

It's then that it finally registers in my mind.

_IT WORKED. THE SPELL ACTUALLY WORKED._

I feel the corners of my mouth turning up into a wide smirk, as I think of Elena, and Klaus, and Rebekah. And anyone that's ever stood in my way.

Let the revenge start…

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG! It's my first time writing **_**anything**_** from Katherine's POV, but it's something I've been wanting to do since ages. Pretty much since I first saw her in the show. I just love her character, and she has to be my favorite villain character ever. I've had this idea since the season4 finale when she was unfortunately turned back human.**

**I also love Elena. This is just Kat's perspective of things, so don't take them at heart.**

**This has not been edited by anyone but myself, and that it was written trying to kill time while on a long plane trip. **

**Love,**

**Alexis (:**


End file.
